goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson and Skeens Push King Bob Off the Rooftop and Get Grounded
At the rooftop, King Bob was talking to his loyal subjects Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid. King Bob: Ah! What a nice view it is. Jordan: It sure is, sire. Jerome: Yeah, it sure is, sire. Just then, Lawson and Skeens came who were angry, and King Bob and his loyal subjects were horrified. Lawson: Hello, Lawson haters! Skeens: Hello, Skeens haters! Scribe Kid: Oh no! It's those troublemakers Lawson and Skeens! Jordan: Hey! What do you two think you're doing up here, Lawson and Skeens! Jerome: Why don't you just get the heck out of here and leave us alone! Lawson: Shut up, Jordan and Jerome! And you guys suck! Skeens: I agree with Lawson! You guys whomp! So there! Lawson: And who is this next to Jerome and Scribe Kid? (to King Bob) Wait! You! King Bob! The one who sent our friends Gelman and Mundy to the dungeon and send them to the cabbage field! Jordan: Hey! You leave King Bob alone or else we'll send you to the dungeon and then we'll send you to the cabbage field! King Bob: You heard King Bob! Don't you dare mess with me! And by the way, we! Jordan: Really! Jerome: Hate! Scribe Kid! This made Lawson and Skeens very angry. Lawson: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! Skeens: We're going to push King Bob off the rooftop for sending Gelman and Mundy to the dungeon and sending them to the cabbage field! Lawson and Skeens pushed King Bob off the rooftop, sending the screaming King Bob falling down to the ground. King Bob: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! King Bob landed to the ground below and hurt himself so badly, and Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid were horrified. King Bob: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Eric Foster! Then King Bob picked up his phone and he phoned Eric Foster up. King Bob: Foster! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Two pests Lawson and Skeens just pushed me off the rooftop! Ow... okay, thank you, bye. Then King Bob put down his phone, and then Eric Foster rushed over to the injured King Bob, and he gasped in horror. Eric: Oh no! Sire! Are you alright? King Bob: No... Lawson and Skeens pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. And my crown is dented. Eric was horrified. Eric: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where are Lawson and Skeens? King Bob pointed up to the rooftop. King Bob: Up there! Eric was furious. Eric: Right! Lawson and Skeens, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to King Bob) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort those two pests Lawson and Skeens out. Then Eric walked up to the rooftop to confront Lawson and Skeens. Jordan: Foster, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about those troublemakers Lawson and Skeens? He pushed King Bob off the rooftop! Jerome: Poor Dr Slicer's in bad condition! Can you have a word with those two! Eric: Right! Eric walked up to Lawson and Skeens. Eric: Hey, Lawson and Skeens! What's the big idea of pushing King Bob off the rooftop! You know that's a very bad thing to do! You two are in big trouble now! Lawson: It's his own fault for sending Gelman and Mundy to the dungeon and sending them to the cabbage field! Skeens: And he deserved it! What a whomper he is, and he whomps! Eric: Hey! Don't you dare say about King Bob! That's impertinent, you impertinent troublemakers! Jordan: Eric, Scribe Kid, pleae take King Bob to the hospital! Eric: Righto! (to Scribe Kid) Scribe Kid, come with me! Scribe Kid: Righto, Foster! Eric: Jordan, take Lawson home! Scribe Kid: Jerome, take Skeens home! Jordan: Don't worry, Eric! I'll deal with Lawson! Jerome: Don't worry, Scribe Kid! I'll deal with Skeens! Eric and Scribe Kid went off to collect King Bob, and then they walked over to King Bob. Eric: Don't worry, sir. Me and Scribe Kid will take you to the hospital while Jordan and Jerome sort Lawson and Skeens out. King Bob: Thanks, Eric and Scribe Kid. Ooooooooh. Then Eric and Scribe Kid took King Bob to the hospital, and Jordan glared to Lawson. Jordan: Lawson, I'm taking you to your parents right now. Jerome glared to Skeens. Jerome: Skeens, I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Jordan and Jerome sent Lawson and Skeens home in disgrace. When Lawson got home... Lawson's father was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Erwin caused trouble! Lawson's dad was horrified as Jordan explained to him about Lawson's bad behavior. Jordan: Lawson did cause trouble, along with Skeens. He and Skeens pushed my leader King Bob off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Lawson's dad got very angry at Lawson. Lawson's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push King Bob off the rooftop?! Now King Bob needs a 24-hour surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until King Bob recovers! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Then Lawson's dad thought for a second. Lawson's dad: Man! Erwin is such a naughty boy! Jordan: I agree! When Skeens got home... Skeens' father was dismayed. Skeens' dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Greg caused trouble! Skeens' dad was horrified as Jerome explained to him about Skeens' bad behavior. Jerome: Skeens did cause trouble, along with Lawson. He and Lawson pushed my leader King Bob off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Skeens' dad got very angry at Skeens. Skeens' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you push King Bob off the rooftop?! Now King Bob needs a 24-hour surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until King Bob recovers! Go to your room right now and think about what you have done! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Then Skeens' dad thought for a second. Skeens' dad: Man! Greg is such a naughty boy! Jerome: I agree! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Brian as Skeens and Scribe Kid Joey as Jordan Steven as Jerome Paul as Eric Foster Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff